


Severance or salvage

by secret170193



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: In a fit of rage Kylo Ren did the unthinkable and took out his anger on Hux, driving the already abused General to attempt to take his own life. Realising the gravity of his actions, Kylo Ren must now find a way to bring Hux back from the brink of the abyss that he caused.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: rape, assault and suicide attempt. Will be heavy referencing to dissociation and ptsd in future chapters. Slowish burn Kylux, definitely starts off toxic as hell though so.. be warned.

It had started off innocently enough. The odd glare or spat insult. But now Hux was noticing a rapid increase in the new Supreme Leader's abusive treatment of him. He had hoped it would stop with Snoke's death but he knew now that that had been too much to wish for. Hux steeled himself as Ren shoved roughly past him, slamming him into the wall with the force. Unwilling to give him any satisfaction, Hux bit the inside of his cheek to silence his wince as another set of bruises began to pile up on top of the last lot. Ren spun around to glare at Hux.

“Why haven't you found them yet!? We're running out of time!”

Hux glared right back at his leader, hating this impatient Ren that seemed to think they were on some sort of timed schedule. He was too unpredictable and short tempered to make good decisions and any decision Hux made was inevitably the wrong one and stuck him at the receiving end of Ren's tantrums.

“It's very difficult to track a ship that size through space, especially when it doesn’t want to be found! If I had the faintest idea where they'd go I could-..Hggkk!”

Hux felt his airway suddenly cut off, silencing him with a hoarse choke. He should be used to it by now, and yet Ren's force choking always sent his mind into a silent panic. Ren's mouth seemed to twitch in a near smirk as though sensing Hux's thoughts.

“No excuses, General, I want them found!”

Hux crumpled to his knees the moment he was released, gulping air harshly before pushing himself back to his feet, spots wavering in his vision at the effort.

“Yes... Supreme Leader.”

He hated how his voice sounded after these confrontations. Like he'd been swallowing metal filings for a week. He forced himself to his feet, refusing to do any less than stride away with confidence. Anyone looking too closely at his gait would have noticed the telltale signs of a developing limp. Thankfully nobody paid much attention to Hux once the scene was over, many avoiding Ren as he left. 

It was less than a week later when something happened. Hux didn’t know what it was but all of a sudden Ren snapped. Corridors were shredded like paper, the scorch marks of his crackling lightsaber littering the way from the bridge to the throne room. It was the only path he seemed to have taken and not one person had dared to interrupt him. 

Eventually, after taking a quick damage report, Hux made his way towards the throne room to find out what had set the Supreme Leader off into an unjustified tantrum. He took a lot longer than intended, every muscle aching and many bruises crying out in complaint whenever he moved wrong.

Kylo looked up from his throne the moment Hux entered, his eyes dark and stormy. He'd ripped apart most of the throne room in some rage and clearly wasn’t done. Hux edged forward, wary but unwilling to back down infront of Ren.

“Are you quite done? This sort of behaviour is completely unfitting for a Supreme Leader and I must insist that y-”

Hux froze as his words were strangled in his throat. He refused to raise his hands to his neck, experience told him that did nothing but make him look weak. Kylo stood, stepping forward with a deep snarl, like a rumble of thunder forewarning a heavy storm.

“You could have found them, General. But you stalled, you wasted time and now it's too late. General Organa is dead.”

Hux would have paled, if his face wasn’t already turning blotched shades of red and purple. He knew enough to know that Organa was Ren's mother and, no matter his odd familial ties, was both his greatest foe and his only remaining family. It was only when Hux risked a choked sound, his hand flying up to his shirt collar, that Ren finally released him. Hux collapsed to his hands and knees, taking in deep ragged breaths. Ren had never gripped him so hard, he could already feel the heat of broken blood vessels spreading across his neck in deep painful bruises that promised to not fade for weeks. Kylo stalked around him, pausing briefly to glare down at Hux before roughly kicking his arms out from under him.

“This is your fault, you become an obstacle no matter what. Mark my words, General, you will never impede my efforts again.”

Hux winced as his chest hit the floor, winding him a bit, but he refused to show his pain. Whatever beating Kylo had planned for him, he wouldn’t give the brat the satisfaction. Hux turned his head to sneer at Ren but his eyes widened in fear for a split second when he saw Kylo undoing his belt. At first Hux feared a lashing but something about the dangerous look in Ren's eyes and the way he suddenly pinned Hux in place with the force promised something far worse. 

“Ren.. don't. T-think about this. I’m warning you..!”

Hux wheezed painfully as Kylo slammed the heel of his boot squarely between his shoulders.

“Quiet! Snoke was right about you. You’re nothing but a rabid cur.”

The sound of Kylo's belt hitting the floor echoed around the throne room, the reality sinking in as Hux felt Kylo settle behind him, one hand pressing his head against the cold hard floor while the other roughly yanked down his uniform trousers and more, exposing him.

Hux opened his mouth to shout, bargain, plea, anything, but he couldn’t utter a word. Another one of Ren's force tricks no doubt. He could only stare helplessly across the throne room as the furious force user pressed his digits against Hux’s hole, giving less than a breath of pause before forcefully pushing two in straight to the knuckle.

Hux's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his back trying to tense up despite being held still. He had never felt such a burning pain in his life and genuinely missed any past injuries he'd sustained. At least those were less humiliating. It didn’t take long for Ren to tire of stretching Hux, blood already coating his fingers when he removed them. Hux tried to close his eyes, tears stinging as they clung to his lashes. 

He would have tried to conjure up a good memory, anything happy to try to numb away the indignity and agony, but was hit with a surge of cold sorrow as he realised that in his whole life he'd never had a single moment of joy that could even begin to combat what Ren was doing to him. 

In that moment, whether it was intentional or not, Kylo pressed himself against Hux's bloodied hole and in a single thrust, buried himself inside the General. Hux couldn't even try to scream, he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few moments. When he was almost sure he was conscious again Kylo was already pounding into him, his hand gripping at Hux's hair tightly. Hux tried to focus on getting enough air into his lungs between silent cries and painful gasps, his vision fading in and out. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of never-ending suffering, Hux felt a searing heat erupt inside him, highlighting every tear with a painful sting that made him want to cry. Want to, but so far despite himself he’d managed to keep from breaking into sobs. He had never let another being catch him so vulnerable, he'd spent his entire career happily avoiding it. Then Ren, the narcissistic psychopath that he is, had to go and take whatever he wanted from Hux. And why? Because he’d had a bad day? 

Slowly Kylo pulled out of Hux and stood, dressing himself before even considering releasing Hux from the force. Hux bit his lip until it bled, catching his breath between trembles and winces, moving as slowly as he dared without making a sound. Everything hurt, even the bruises from before felt like nothing in comparison now. It began to dawn on him what had just happened and what it meant.

His reputation was ruined. All his hard work was for nothing now that Ren could hold this over him. Any time he stood up to his Supreme Leader he'd risk being confronted with this, or worse have it repeated. He couldn't fight back, he was helpless. He dressed himself as best he could and turned to limp painfully towards the door when Kylo's voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Oh, and Hux? You’re fired.”

That was it. The last piece holding him together. Hux felt something deep inside himself shatter and, with a single tiny nod, he limped out of the throne room and towards his quarters, his eyes eerily blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide attempt.

Kylo sat in the throne, frowning to himself in thought. His temper was beginning to cool down and his emotions faded from an unrelenting fury, mixed with a sorrow that he refused to address, to a more manageable distant frustration. He could handle the rebels at a later time, when he was less overwhelmed. Oddly enough his mind kept drifting back to Hux and what he'd just done. He kept pushing back any sensation of guilt, convincing himself that the other man was more than used to such abuse. He did, however, recall firing Hux in his anger. He'd have to amend that and no doubt the General would act all smug about being asked.. no.. commanded back. 

Kylo sighed and lazily reached out with the force to find Hux. He wasn’t too surprised to sense him in his personal quarters. After what had just happened Kylo hadn’t expected him to be capable of returning to the bridge without limping and no doubt Hux was too proud to consider med bay. He closed his eyes and carefully probed at the vicinity of Hux's mind, trying to sense his thoughts. 

Kylo was a bit bewildered to find that Hux's mental guard was down. Not just down. Gone. He focused on what Hux was seeing, as though looking through the General's eyes. Everything was a little blurry, like looking through a sheen of water. Had Hux been... crying? Hands came into view, one cupped slightly, the other holding what looked to be a pill container, sleeping pills. Kylo wasn’t too surprised by that, Hux ran on stimulants most days and probably struggled to sleep after a busy shift. What did surprise Kylo, however, was that Hux didn’t stop at one pill, or two. He poured the remaining contents of the container into his cupped hand, putting down the container to pick up a large glass of deep golden liquid that Kylo guessed was some form of strong alcohol. 

Putting two and two together, Kylo felt his stomach drop. He pulled out of his meditation, leaping from the throne as he sprinted out of the throne room and across the ship. Anyone who got in his way was quickly thrown aside with the force without any thought. He overrode Hux's door code with the force too, practically slamming his way through the door before it had fully opened. Just in time to see Hux set down an empty glass. Kylo paled, blood running cold as his eyes met Hux's dulled but confused gaze.

“Hux.. you didn't...”

He didn’t really need to confirm it, the empty glass and empty pill container were all the answer he needed. 

Kylo strode forward and grabbed Hux by the arm, looking a bit panicked as he pressed his other hand against Hux's abdomen.

“Don’t move, this might hurt...”

Before Hux could react, Kylo did the only thing he could think off, gripping Hux hard in concentration. He focused the force inside Hux, being very careful to avoid all his other organs, and pulled the contents of his stomach up. Hux immediately started heaving, eyes wide and watering as bile burned his throat. He bent at the middle and emptied his stomach contents onto the floor, only avoiding falling to his knees, trembling, by Kylo holding him up. 

Once he was somewhat content that Hux physically couldn’t vomit any more, Kylo used his comms to call a med droid before pulling Hux towards a chair, a little rougher than intended. He pushed Hux to sit, which took next to no effort with the way Hux was shaking. Despite his body's reaction, Hux's expression remained blank and distant, like he wasn’t quite aware he'd been interrupted and was just waiting for death. Kylo gripped Hux by the shoulders, trying to make any eye contact with him.

“Hux. General. Can you hear me?”

It was only when he spoke that Kylo realised how shaken he sounded. Hux had almost killed himself and that had... scared Kylo. A lot. Had he really driven the General to take his own life? 

The med droid arrived and practically answered Kylo's question for him. It took vitals, blood, ECG, having to open Hux's shirt for the last one. Hux was littered with bruising, some dark and new, others a sickly yellow and struggling to fade. Deep red and purple lines cut into Hux’s neck like he'd been hanging from a noose, but Kylo knew from a single glance that it was his doing, the work of the force. 

All throughout the triage Hux said nothing, did nothing. It unnerved Kylo and made him wonder if maybe Hux had succeeded and wasn’t in there anymore. A quick probe with the force told him that Hux was still there but... barely. The General had locked himself inside his mind and wasn’t coming out. Because of Kylo. The med droid finally, awkwardly, asked Kylo to leave the room or at least turn away. Kylo nearly refused but, realising the droid meant to do a more thorough examination, opted for leaving the room for the next ten minutes. 

The droid called him back in when it was done and started rattling off its report. 

“Supreme Leader, General Hux has suffered multiple traumas, including broken ribs, a fractured clavicle and a vast amount of deep tissue bruising. He has been raped violently and seems to be exhibiting signs of dissociation and ptsd. It will take him weeks to heal his body fully but his mind... may not recover.”

Kylo clenched his jaw, his guilt building. He dismissed the med droid before stepping closer to Hux, uncertain if he'd even registered a single word of that. Kylo hesitated infront of the blank faced General before lowering himself into a slight squat, eye level with the sitting man before him. It pained Kylo to see nothing behind the witty, snarky man's eyes but Kylo knew that whatever he felt was much much worse for Hux. What little trust they'd shared was shattered and it was all Kylo's fault. 

“Hux. I don’t know if you can hear me right now but... you’re not fired, you're.. you're going to get medical treatment. Okay?”

Hux just barely seemed to meet Kylo's gaze for a second before zoning out again. Kylo hung his head with a sigh, his hand reaching out to rest on Hux's knee. 

“I'll fix this.”


End file.
